


Drunken Confessions

by orphan_account



Series: Asexual Wolves [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Derek, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Stiles, Drunk Derek, Drunk Stiles, Drunk Werewolves, Getting Together, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, biromantic stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles is pretty." Derek blurts out of nowhere. Stiles glances over to look at him, and sees Derek sprawled out next to the couch, staring up at the cieling light through his fingers. "Like really pretty." </p><p>"How pretty?" Erica asks, leaning in closer and ignoring Stiles' attempts to make her stop. </p><p>"Really really pretty. His face is jus'... wow." Derek slurs, "An' his cheekbones, and his e-eyes, so pretty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

Derek was drunk. There was no other way that Stiles could put it, he was practically wasted. 

"Erica, what the hell did you do?" Stiles hissed. 

Erica just grinned, "He was messing around with Allison's stuff and got a nosefull of some weird strain of wolfsbane that she keeps around. We already checked and made sure that it wasn't going to kill him," she assured when she saw Stiles' panicked expression, "He's fine. He's just totally high for like the first time in his life."

Stiles let out a groan of frustration, "Why would you two do this to me?" he moaned, "You sniffed it too didn't you? We have a test tomorrow, Derek is supposed to be meeting with that alpha tomorrow, and he is going to be hungover for the first time in his life."

"Aw, you're so cute, Stiles." Erica cooed, "All protective."

"Stiles is pretty." Derek blurted out of nowhere. Stiles glanced over to look at him, and saw Derek sprawled out next to the couch, staring up at the ceiling light through his fingers. "Like really pretty."

"How pretty?" Erica asked, leaning in closer and ignoring Stiles' attempts to make her stop.

"Really really pretty. His face is jus'... wow." Derek slurred, "An' his cheekbones, and his e-eyes, his moles, so pretty."

"Do you like him Derek?" Erica had a vaguely scandalized tone to her voice. Stiles isn't sure if he wants to make her stop or not at this point in the conversation, he finds himself leaning in a little.

"Yeah." Derek sighed, sounding a little sad. "But he doesn't like me. I's probably 'cause I'm so broken."

"Derek, you're not..." Stiles starts to say, but Derek is already snoring softly. "Shit." 

Erica had the decency to look a little apologetic, and she went to help Stiles try and get Derek up off the floor, but he made her sit back down when she stumbled and almost fell. She ended up just kind of watching him sadly as Stiles heaved him onto the couch. 

"You like him too, don't you?" She asked after he collapsed onto the empty couch. 

Stiles sighed a little, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah." he said after a moment, "But he probably won't want to stick with me when he finds out what I'm really like." 

Erica just snorted, "You two really need to talk." she said, waving a hand at him dismissively. "This is just embarrassing to be around."

"You really need to get some sleep, or you're going to fail your econ test tomorrow. You think Finstock isn't going to notice that you're hungover?" 

Erica let out a dramatic sigh, "No Stiles, you can't make me. This is the first time I've ever been drunk, I like it." she whined, "Everyone else but me and Derek has been drunk before but I wasn't allowed to have alcohol." 

"You're not even acting drunk, just go to sleep." Stiles retorted, leaning back against the couch. He should probably go home, but he wasn't sure how long the effects of the wolfsbane were going to last, and he didn't want to risk not being there if something happened. 

"If I'm not even wasted yet I'm going to get more." Erica said, lurching unsteadily to her feet. Stiles flailed out of his seat to push her down onto a vacant cushion. 

"Nope, absolutely not.  _Maybe_ later when it's not a school night and _after_ Allison  _and_  Deaton have confirmed that there aren't any adverse side effects then we can get everyone here and do this, but not tonight. I don't think so." he said, digging around in the basket next to the couch and pulling out a blanket and tucking it around her. "Go the heck to sleep."

"Alright-y  _mom_." she sighed, already asleep by the time Stiles finished tossing a blanket over Derek's limp form. 

He snorted softly at the nickname, absently brushing a hand over Derek's forehead before pulling back and settling down at the end of the couch. He sent a quick text to his dad telling him that he was staying over at the pack house to help Erica study, and then relaxed back against the couch. 

-

It took a week for Stiles to be completely satisfied with the safety of the wolfsbane. The others had been pestering him relentlessly after Erica told them that she had found a way to get drunk as a werewolf, and Derek was the only person in the pack who would back Stiles up. 

That support fell away after Stiles approved it, but he agreed to be there as the sober supervisor because Stiles was bringing whiskey for himself. He'd mostly stopped lying to his dad about the supernatural, but this wasn't a supernatural thing, and it wasn't like this was the first time he'd be getting drunk anyway. One small secret like this wasn't going to lead to the clusterfuck that he'd started before. 

He was only barely buzzed by the time the others were completely gone. He didn't know if being a werewolf had lowered their tolerance for this kind of thing, or if it was just really strong wolfsbane, at this point he didn't really care. He felt warm and content, leaning against the couch and watching the others make complete fools of themselves. 

"Okay, okay," Isaac was saying, trying and completely failing to appear serious. "So..." whatever he was attempting to say was totally lost as he dissolved into a fit of giggles that left him leaning on an elbow on the floor and wheezing pathetically.

Erica was nodding along, like she understood what Isaac was trying to say and totally agreed with him. Scott was losing his shit over Isaac losing his shit, and it turned into a cycle of idiots laughing hysterically at each other. 

Derek walked into the room, and Stiles was totally sure that he was going to call them idiots, but instead he gave Scott and Isaac a long look before bursting into quiet giggles. 

Stiles shot Erica a look, "Erica! What did you do?" he demanded. The effect was lost because his words were slurring together slightly and he couldn't quite manage to wipe the grin off his face, but she look chagrined all the same. 

"I didn't do 'nything." she protested, listing to the side slightly. "I just spiked his drink a little." she glanced over at how Derek had collapsed partially against the couch under the weight of his laughter, "Or a lot."

Stiles staggered unsteadily to his feet, "Alright buddy, let's get you sitting down 'fore you hurt yourself."

"I like it when you do that." Derek said, leaning against Stiles and seeming perfectly content to let him to all of the work. 

"What?" Stiles asked, looking at the man the best he could in his current position. 

"Call me buddy." Derek replied, "And take care of me. I wanna draw you, you're so pretty." 

"I'm not pretty, you're pretty." Stiles argued before he could stop himself. He looked nervously at Derek's face as he finally got him on the couch and was surprised to see him looking at him in awe. 

"You think I'm pretty?" Derek asked, looking completely shocked at the prospect. 

"So pretty." Stiles agreed. His brain to mouth filter was spotty on a good day, but it was always the first thing to go when he got drunk. 

Derek looked like Stiles had just handed him the world, but the look quickly faded into unhappiness. "But I'm broken." he whimpered pathetically, pushing away from Stiles and slumped against the couch. "Kate told me so." 

"She's a bitch." Stiles snapped, "Why'd she say that?"

"Cuz I didn't wanna have sex w' anyone. She said I was broken, an' then she burned my house down." Derek said sadly.

"That's extra special stupid." Stiles protested, collapsing on the couch and pressing himself against Derek's side. "I don't want sex neither, that's not broken, that's just asexual." 

"Not broken?" Derek asked. Stiles really wanted to see his face, but he really didn't want to move because Derek was warm and he felt so heavy all of a sudden. 

"Not broken." he agreed anyway, "You smell good." 

He's pretty sure that Derek said something back, but he was already asleep before the wolf finished talking.

-

He woke up overheated, with a god-awful crick in his neck, and with a pair of heavy arms hanging over his back. He looked up blearily, trying to remember exactly what happened last night as he took in the sight of the betas piled up together in the middle of the room, still asleep. 

His head was pounding, and he groaned lowly as he tried to figure out who was holding him against their chest. 

Derek Hale. Derek Hale was the one suffocating Stiles in a death grip hug on the couch. Stiles stared dumbly at him for a long while, and startled so hard he almost fell off the couch when Derek blinked awake. 

If it hadn't been for Stiles' dramatic reaction to small stimuli, it probably would have taken longer for Derek to realize what was going on, but thanks to wild flailing, it took him approximately two seconds. 

"Oh my god." Derek muttered, promptly letting go of Stiles, which led to the teenager almost falling off the couch again. "I'm so sorry." 

"You said I was pretty again." Stiles said, moving out of Derek's lap, mostly unwillingly. "Are we going to talk about that?"

"You said I was pretty back." Derek snapped, "You want to talk about that?" 

Stiles did not remember that, but he wouldn't put it past himself. He did, however, remember most of the rest of the conversation. "You're not broken, how about we talk about that first?" 

Derek flushed and looked away, suddenly unwilling to make eye contact. "You're really not." Stiles insisted, "Not wanting sex isn't anything bad, it's a sexuality just like any other one. I'm asexual and biromantic, but that doesn't mean I'm broken or missing something."

"You're sure?" Derek asked. 

"What do you think I'm joking?" Stiles asked, and got an un-amused look from Derek, which made him smirk. "Okay, so i joke. But not about this, you can look it up if you don't believe me."

Derek shrugged, "I believe you." he said. "I trust you." 

Stiles took in the words and the meaningful look Derek was giving him and felt himself blush. "Do you want to? Romantically date me?" he asked, nudging Derek a little. 

"Yeah." Derek said, "I do." 

"Yeah, cuz I'm so pretty." Stiles retorted, giving Derek a shit eating grin while the man rolled his eyes. 

"Thank  _GOD_!!!" Erica exclaimed, falling over Scott's prone body. "You  _finally_ got together, Jesus Christ it took you two idiots long enough." Boyd let out a weak laugh, but didn't move from where he was sprawled out on the floor. 

Isaac whimpered, "Stiless, my head hurtsss." he whined, trying to push his face further into Scott's stomach to try and block out the light. "Fix it."

Stiles laughed loudly, and leaned his head against Derek's chest. "I don't know what you expect me to do about it."

"I expect you to fix it." Erica said, "You're the mom, and Derek's the dad. You've just made it all official-like, so you have to fix it. Take care of me Stiles. I'm hurting."

"Alright losers, Stilinski's patented hangover cure on its way!" he cried loudly, just to see them all simultaneously flinch at the noise.

As he walked to the kitchen he glanced back at Derek, who was watching him with a small smile on his face. Stiles returned it and silently hoped that this lasted forever.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a short I wrote for a couple of my original characters but I wanted to do it with sterek because why the hell not. I'm writing something longer, I'm just having some difficulty getting it out, so this is kind of a placeholder. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Also a note, i have no idea what it's like to be drunk or high. I've been advised to stay away from both because of my paranoia/anxiety/hypervigilance and the chance that it could be worse while i'm drunk/high, so I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm basing this entirely off of like, what I've read/seen in books/movies. Sorry if it's inaccurate or something idk.


End file.
